Viva Las Vegas!
by Catwoman99
Summary: Albus & Minerva head to Las Vegas for a little vacation. Will it lead to romance or disaster? Will they meet Elvis? Wayne Newton? Does what happen in Vegas, really stay in Vegas? MMAD, of course.
1. Ch1 Vegas, here we come!

A/N: This has been floating in my mind for a couple of weeks and even though I should be working on my other fics, I decided to go ahead and start this one. My own insane love of Las Vegas and the scene in "Sister Act" where Dame Maggie compares Reno to Sodom and Gomorrah are responisible for this story. I've got it all plotted out, plus my husband offered up some input of his own that I'll include as well. I haven't forgotten about my other fics, I just hit writer's block! They're coming along slowly but surely. Special thanks to TartanPhoenix for her pre-approval of this chapter. You rock!

-April :-)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These are Jo Rowling's creations and I don't make any money off them.

Viva Las Vegas  
  
Chapter 1  
  
_'Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,  
  
We are writing this letter to inform you that you have been selected to receive an all-expense paid trip to Las Vegas, Nevada, USA! In an effort to attract more tourists from the magical community, we are offering you and a guest the opportunity to spend 3 days and 2 nights in our wonderful city. You may choose to stay at either "Pantheon," our newest hotel catering to only the wizarding community, or "Excalibur", a muggle hotel with an Arthurian theme. Also included in our special offer are a pair of tickets to any Las Vegas show of your choice and 3,000 US dollars to spend however you like.  
  
We have included a small brochure highlighting the many things to do in the "city that never sleeps" and we hope to see you there! Please respond to this letter by July 1. Our travel agents are standing by to assist in your arrangements.  
  
Best Regards,  
  
Maximilian Golding  
Director of Tourism,  
US Ministry of Magic'  
_  
Albus Dumbledore excitedly opened up the enclosed brochure intrigued by how much there was to do. He had always wanted to go to Las Vegas, but never seemed to have the time. Now that Voldemort was gone, Albus decided that he could do with a few days of vacation. _Who could I ask to come with me?_ He heard a knock at his office door and looked up in time to his deputy headmistress walk into the room. _Aha!_  
  
"Good morning, Minerva!" he said cheerfully.  
  
She eyed him with interest. "You are in an awfully good mood, Headmaster."  
  
Albus grinned like she just handed him a bag of sherbet lemons. "Why shouldn't I be, my dear Professor McGonagall! Voldemort is no more and peace has been restored. We should be celebrating and I think I know just how to do it." He held up the letter and brochure, handing them over for her to read.  
  
Minerva looked up a few minutes later, her glasses perched on the end of her nose. She raised one eyebrow. "Really, Albus, you're not thinking of going, are you?"  
  
He was still grinning like mad. "Absolutely! It sounds like fun, besides it has been years since I've had a vacation. Would you want to join me?"  
  
The way his blue eyes twinkled as he voiced his invitation made her heart beat a little faster. Since the demise of Voldemort, she found herself thinking of the man before her as more than just a colleague. A resurfacing of an old schoolgirl crush, if you will. If he ever found out, she knew she would die of embarrassment. She considered his offer, but had a few objections to the city.  
  
"You know that this muggle city is a...veritable melting pot of moral degradation. Sodom and Gomorrah, need I say more?"  
  
The headmaster chuckled to himself. "It is not entirely bad. There's Madame Toussand's Wax Museum and a place called Circus Circus. Sounds like a jolly good time."  
  
Minerva opened the brochure again. "Yes, yes, but you're forgetting the Glitter Gulch and a show called Jubilee, in which the dancers run around without any tops on!"  
  
"Minerva, really, where is your sense of adventure? Simply don't go to those places. Now, what do you say?"  
  
Unable to resist the look on his face, she relented. "Fine, Albus, I'll go with you."  
  
Albus clapped his hands together and his grin got even bigger. "Splendid! I'll send them my response straight away. Now, you needed to see me about something?"

* * *

Minerva stood in the entrance hall waiting for Albus with her trusty tartan traveling bag at her feet. She still couldn't believe that she agreed to go on this trip. They were going to apparate to the Ministry of Magic and pick up their portkey there. She heard the shuffling of feet behind her and turned to investigate. She wasn't quite prepared for the sight that met her.  
  
Albus was walking toward her dressed in a muggle Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. His half-moon spectacles were turned into sunglasses and he had on white tennis shoes. She couldn't suppress her giggle. "Albus, what on earth are you wearing?"  
  
He turned in a circle, modeling his clothing. "I'm getting in the muggle spirit! You'll have to dress like one too, my dear professor." Before she could object, he was waving his wand over her robes. Her sensible black robes were replaced by a rather pretty floral-print sundress with a revealing neckline. Minerva looked down in shock. She pulled out her wand and adjusted it to a respectable height.  
  
"Albus, what has gotten into you?"  
  
He smiled. "Life, that's all, my dear. Shall we head to the Ministry?"  
  
Forty-five minutes later, the headmaster of Hogwarts and his deputy were standing in the offices of the Magical Tourism Agency in Las Vegas, Nevada, USA.  
  
"Welcome to Las Vegas!" said a petite blonde witch. "My name is Leslie and I'll be your concierge while you're here. Since you've opted for the muggle package, I'll tell you how to get to the hotel and how to check in. Also, if you have any questions or you want something arranged, just let me know."  
  
"Thank you, Leslie," said Albus, cheerfully.  
  
"Let's go into my office." Albus and Minerva followed the bubbly woman down a hallway and through a blue door. Leslie spent the next hour going over their stay. She then handed Albus a wallet that perpetually had two hundred dollars in it. "In the event that you lose the wallet or it's stolen, you can get a replacement. The money will only appear if you or Mrs. Dumbledore open it, so any other person would see an empty wallet."  
  
"Oh, we're not married. We're just friends," Minerva explained.  
  
"My apologies then. Well, here are your passports that you can use as muggle identification and a map of the city. After you get settled in, you can call me at this number if you need anything." She handed Albus her business card. "Don't forget to let me know what show you'd like to go to."  
  
"Of course," Albus said.  
  
The taxi ride from the agency to Excalibur was, in Minerva's opinion, frightening. There were so many cars and people on the road, but the man still drove like mad. Finally they made it to the hotel. This castle was nothing compared to Hogwarts, but Minerva found the blue and red spires quite charming.  
  
"Splendid!" cried Albus, still in a very good mood despite the oppressive heat. Once they were inside, Albus and Minerva recovered quickly thanks to the wonders of air conditioning. "Ah, there's check-in!"  
  
"Good morning! Welcome to Excalibur! Do you have a reservation?" a man asked from behind the counter.  
  
"Yes, we do. Here's my passport. The reservation is in my name." Albus handed him his identification. The man left for a few minutes and then returned with a packet of papers, a booklet of coupons, and two small cards that he called keys.  
  
"You're in Room 1232 on the twelfth floor. Enjoy your stay here at Excalibur."  
  
Minerva found a bellboy a few minutes later to help them with their luggage. Good thing because they never would have figured out how to open their hotel door if he hadn't insisted upon opening it for them.  
  
"Hope you like the room. If there's anything you find unsatisfactory, just call the front desk," said the young man.  
  
As he was leaving, Minerva nudged Albus in the ribs. "Tip him!" she muttered.  
  
"Here you go, lad," Albus handed him a wadded up bill. "For your trouble."  
  
"Thanks!" The boy closed the door and soon Albus and Minerva heard a yelp of joy.  
  
Minerva looked into the magic wallet and laughed. "I think you tipped him a hundred dollar bill!"  
  
He looked sheepish. "Well, I must get some of these changed out into smaller bills, shouldn't I." Albus went into the bathroom to take a look around, while Minerva went into the sleeping area.  
  
"Albus, we have a problem!"  
  
He came rushing into the room to investigate. "What is it?"  
  
"There seems to be only one bed."

* * *

What other antics will these two get up to? Stay tuned! Leaving a review is good karma. ;-) (Ok, you don't have to, but I'd really like it if you did)


	2. Ch2 All You Can Eat Buffet

A/N: Well, it's not much, but here is another part of this story. I'm sorry it has taken so long, but I've had major writer's block and RL to deal with. I also had no idea I would get this much response for it. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope this little bit will tie you over until I write more. Thanks again.

-April :-)

Chapter 2

Minerva listened as Albus talked to the front desk on the telephone. "I see," he said. "No, that's quite alright. Thank you." He hung up the phone and turned to Minerva. "Looks like there was a mix up in the booking of the room and there aren't any other available rooms. We shall just have to manage, my dear. They did offer us free tickets to their 'Tournament of Kings' show and someone will be bringing up something called a roll-away bed."

"Well that just makes it all better, now doesn't it?" Minerva said crisply.

Albus shook his head and smiled. "Now, now, my dear, no need to be snippy. We will make do."

"Humpf, I suppose. I still think they should have tried a little harder to rectify the situation."

In the meantime, Albus took out one of their many pamphlets and searched for what to do first. "What shall we do first, my dear?" Albus' stomach let out a rather loud growl. "Perhaps we should get something to eat. Now, where to go?" He hummed to himself as he perused a list of restaurants. "There are certainly plenty of choices. What sort of food would you like?"

Minerva, who had been unpacking, paused to think about. "I wouldn't mind some pasta."

"Pasta? I was hoping you'd say seafood. Wait a minute! I have the perfect solution: Carnival World Buffet. It says they prepare more than 300 dishes a day from different parts of the world. You can have Italian and I can have seafood."

She nodded her head in approval and placed the last of her wardrobe in the closet. "Is it in the hotel?"

Albus opened the brochure and checked. "No, it's inside another hotel further up the Strip, the Rio. Just a taxi ride away."

Minerva's faced paled. "You mean we have to get in one those blasted things again! Are you daft? We nearly collided with three other taxis."

That last thing he said before they headed out the door was, "We'll be fine."

She wasn't sure how it happened, but at some point during the taxi ride, Minerva had managed to find Albus' hand with her own and had kept a death grip on it the entire way. How these people were approved to get behind the wheel was beyond her. They did make it to the Rio in relatively one piece, however, and Minerva apologized for squeezing the life out of his hand. He shook it off with a smile and a trademark twinkle in his eye.

"Don't worry, Minerva, you know my hand is always available to you should you need to hold it."

She didn't know quite what to make of his comment, but it made butterflies suddenly appear in her stomach. Albus offered her his arm and together they entered the front doors of the Rio Hotel.

Minerva was actually quite impressed with the array of foods offered at the buffet. She had never seen that much food not prepared by house-elves and knew that it must take a large cooking staff working around the clock to make all these dishes. After a highly satisfying lunch- Albus filled his plate up at least four times- they took out the brochure to plan their next stop.

"How about Madam Tussauds Wax Museum? I know there's one in London, but I've never been there. Have you?" Minerva asked.

Albus leaned over to look at the description. "Hmmm, I've never been there either. Sounds like fun."

"Oh and it's located right next to the Venetian! I would love to have a look at their art gallery."

"Then you shall, my dear!"

As they exited the hotel, Minerva slowed down as she eyed the row of waiting taxicabs. "Albus, please don't make me get in one of those, I'm liable to lose my lunch."

Albus looked around for any alternative and spotted a young man in a rather tight bodysuit sitting astride a bicycle. There appeared to be some sort of buggy attached to it. "I believe our chariot awaits, my lady." Before she could ask any questions, Albus pulled her in his direction. "Good day, young man! Could you take us to Madam Tussauds Wax Museum?"

The man smiled broadly. "Not a problem, sir. Hop on in!"

Minerva was very grateful that they didn't take another taxi. This ride went much smoother, though she worried that the young man would pass out from pulling both their weight in this heat, but he seemed to be fine. He let them out in front of the Venetian Hotel and Albus paid him for his trouble. He thought that he was getting rather good at this tipping thing. Albus turned to speak to Minerva and noticed her staring up at the hotel. Her hair fluttered in the slight breeze and her lips were upturned in a tiny smile. Albus thought she looked enchanting and fought the urge to put his arm around her.

"Would you like to see the art gallery first?" he asked.

"If you don't mind, Albus."

"Of course not, anything for you, my dear." Albus offered her his arm and they made their way into the Venetian. His behavior was puzzling Minerva more and more, but she was enjoying his attentions nonetheless.

They spent about an hour in the Venetian's Guggenheim Hermitage Museum. Minerva could spend countless hours gazing at all the beautiful paintings, but she knew Albus could only take so much fine art. So at around two in the afternoon, they hit up Madame Tussauds Wax Museum.


	3. Ch3 Merlin & the Little Green Men

A/N: I know you all have been patiently waiting for me to update this, so here it is. I managed to get through my writer's block on this fic. I'm becoming quite adept at typing while holding a baby too.

April

* * *

Chapter 2 – Part Two

"Albus, is it just me or is this place a wee bit creepy?" asked Minerva, as they made their way through the different exhibits. All around them lifelike wax statues of real people stared unnervingly into space.

"I agree. They look so...alive," answered Albus. "I feel a little out of touch, too. I don't know who half of these people are."

Minerva chuckled. "I'm afraid neither do I." They moved into a different room. "Now I know who George Burns and Elizabeth Taylor are, but who is Brad Pitt?"

Albus shrugged his shoulders, not finding a young attractive man all that fascinating. His attention was soon elsewhere. "Oh, look, Lucille Ball!"

Minerva vaguely noticed his departure. Whoever this Brad Pitt was, he certainly was a fine specimen. She heard another person move next to her.

"Now that's one fine looking man," came a woman's voice. "You know the wax museum in London has him with a squeezable bottom."

Minerva didn't quite know what to say to that. "Really?" The other woman moved away. Perhaps a visit to London was in order when they returned home, she thought. She rejoined Albus and they finished out the tour.

* * *

When they entered their room back at the Excalibur, they noticed that the rollaway bed had been brought up. Albus sat down and it squeaked loudly. The springs also dug rather uncomfortably into his backside. He hoped Minerva didn't notice his grimace. 

"Are you alright, Albus?" She did notice his discomfort. "If you'd like, you can have the bed and I'll take this one."

"No, no, no, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Let's see, it's about three 'o clock. Shall we explore the hotel?"

Minerva sat down on the bed. "I think I'd like to rest for a bit, but don't let me stop you from going out."

Inwardly, Albus was a bit saddened that he would be without her company, but he understood. "Why don't we meet downstairs in an hour or so? At the costume shop?"

"That sounds fine. Don't get into any trouble, Albus, we're supposed to be muggles, remember?" she told him. "Oh, and don't spend all of the money. You only have three thousand to spend, remember?

He managed to look shocked. "Me? Get into trouble? I would never. You don't think I could spend all of it in an hour, do you?"

She arched an eyebrow. "In this town? Yes."

* * *

Chapter 3

Downstairs, Albus headed straight for the casino. He became lost in a sea of slot machines and blinking lights. Bleeps and chimes were sounding all around him. He couldn't wait to try one. He changed his one hundred dollar bills into twenties and planted himself in front of a machine that read, "Little Green Men." It had what looked like a television screen instead of the traditional reels. Cartoon pictures were arranged five across and five down. Albus casually observed the woman next to him play in order to learn how. He inserted one of the twenties into a slot and touched a button on screen that said "Bet Max." The pictures began to spin. Albus was excited when several rows flashed and chimes went off.

He played for about a half hour, stopping after he had lost nearly a hundred dollars. Minerva was right, he thought, you could spend that much money that quick. He checked his pocket watch and saw that he should head over to the shopping area. Albus started to explore the different shops. One was devoted entirely to magic tricks, which he found quite fascinating. He also looked around the costume shop where he was to meet Minerva.

One of the costumes was a set of robes they labeled "Merlin" which Albus immediately took a liking to. It was dark blue and adorned with gold stars of various sizes. He noticed they had fitting rooms and decided to try it on. Five minutes later, he stepped out and admired himself in the mirror. Very nice, he thought. Albus put on the pointed hat that matched as the finishing touch. He knew Minerva would probably laugh at him, but he intended to purchase it. Just as he was going back into the fitting room, he heard a young child's voice. "Look, it's Merlin!"

Albus looked in the direction of the voice just out of curiosity and saw a group of children and their parents coming towards him. _Oh, dear! _

* * *

Minerva smiled and shook her head as she watched Albus, dressed in the most gaudy set of robes she'd seen since Gilderoy Lockhart, entertaining a group of children with simple slight of hand, though she knew they were no mere parlor tricks. He pulled everything from coins to flowers from behind their ears. But she knew it was time to pull him away when he produced a live frog from the youngest boy's pocket. 

She cleared her throat to get Albus' attention. He nodded quickly and addressed the children. "I'm afraid I have to leave boys and girls."

One of the girls turned to look at Minerva. "Are you Mrs. Merlin?"

That was when Minerva realized that she had forgotten to transfigure the wizarding clothes she had on into muggle ones. The robe she had on did somewhat resembled a medieval style dress. Why does everyone insist we're married, she thought with amusement. "Yes, I am and if my husband doesn't hurry along he's going to be late for his meeting with King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table." She smiled broadly at Albus, who was trying desperately to keep a straight face.

The littlest boy, who couldn't have been older than five, tugged on Albus' robe and the old wizard bent down to his level. "Can you tell King Arthur that I want to be a knight?" he whispered.

Albus smiled. "I'll put in a good word, my boy."

"Can we get one more picture?" asked the father. "With Mrs. Merlin?"

"Certainly!" Albus practically dragged Minerva into the shot and put his arm around her waist. The children gathered around them. Minerva enjoyed the feeling of being so close to him. Little did she know, so did Albus.

The family left and Minerva turned to look at Albus. "What are you wearing?" she asked, giggling slightly.

"According to the tag, Merlin's robes. I'm thinking about buying them," he answered. He admired himself in the mirror and turned in a circle so that she could see the full effect.

"You're not serious, are you?"

He went back into the dressing room to change. "Yes, I am!" Minerva looked around to make sure no one was watching and entered the changing room next to Albus' to transfigure her robe into muggle clothing. _Mrs. Merlin!_

Ten minutes later, Albus went against Minerva's advice and bought the robe and matching hat. He had them send it to their room, as they were off to see the complimentary show that the hotel had given them tickets for.

Much to Minerva's surprise, she actually enjoyed the show. The joust was exciting, but some of the actors playing the different kings weren't very convincing. Albus and Minerva were seated in the Russian section of the stands and were instructed to cheer on their king. At least he could act, thought Minerva. The food was tolerable, though she found the lack of eating utensils quite disconcerting. Authentic as that may have been for the time period, Minerva found that eating a Cornish hen and potatoes with nothing but her bare hands was not to her liking. Of course, Albus thoroughly enjoyed himself. She got enough pleasure out of watching him to make up for it.

It was just after seven in the evening when they got out. "Shall we walk the strip or pop into the casino?" asked Albus.

"You know I abhor gambling. It's a waste of time and money," she answered.

He laughed. "But it's so much fun, though! The strip it is then. Madam?" He offered her his arm, which she gratefully took and they headed out of the hotel. They started heading up the strip and Minerva was grateful when Albus discreetly cast a cooling spell on them. Even though the sun had set, it was still hot.

Minerva was awed by all the lights from the casinos. It was actually quite spectacular. They passed the New York, New York Hotel and stopped to check out the scaled down Statue of Liberty and New York city skyline. After a lot of walking, they finally reached their destination, the Bellagio. They found a magnificant spot overlooking the center of the lake.

"Albus, it's beautiful," Minerva whispered. The lake provided a gorgeous foreground to the grand hotel. It all struck her as terribly romantic.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Albus said softly.

Minerva blushed hard and wondered at his observation. _What does he mean by that? Is this more than just a vacation among friends?_ Her thoughts were interrupted as music suddenly came from all around the lake and giant fountains sprayed hundreds of feet into the air. They moved gracefully in time to the music, which was a lovely opera piece sung in a wonderful tenor. When it was over, Albus and Minerva applauded along with everyone else.

"Isn't it amazing what muggles have managed to do without magic?" said Albus, thinking out loud. "Shall we walk back or catch a taxi?"

As much as Minerva dispised the cabrides, her aching feet won over her trepidation. "Let's find a taxi, though I'm only agreeing to get inside one of those deathtraps because my feet convinced me to." After another harrowing ride back down to Excalibur, Albus and Minerva treked back to their room, tired, but satisfied with their first day in Las Vegas. Albus' Merlin costume was wrapped neatly in a box on the bed. "I think I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, it's been a long day."

Albus reclined on Minerva's bed, refusing to lay down on his roll-away until absolutely the last moment. He turned on the television and watched the various advertisements for different shows and attractions around the city. One caught his attention; a backstage tour of the show, Jubilee. You see everything from the stage mechanics to the costumes to the showgirls' dressing rooms and you actually meet one of them. _I must remember this for tomorrow._

By the time Minerva got out of the shower, dried off, and made herself ready for bed, Albus had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful and she didn't want to disturb him. Even though they were told to limit their use of magic, Minerva used her wand to take off his shoes, transfigure his clothes into the dressing gown she had seen him in on a few occaisons, and got him tucked under the covers. She sat down on Albus' cot and immediately stood back up. _Merlin, that's uncomfortable!_ Minerva eyed the queen sized bed and decided there was enough room for the both of them. Careful, so as not to wake Albus, she climbed into bed and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm not sure if Excalibur has the Little Green Men video slots. I used that one because my mother plays those at the Indian casinos all the time. I also made up the costume and magic shops. I don't know if they really have those at the hotel. Just for the record, the song being played at the Bellagio is "Con Te Partiro" sung by Andrea Bocelli. 


	4. Ch4 Albus and Showgirls

A/N: I'm afraid lightning might actually strike my house now that I'm actually updating this fic. :-O I've made it a goal this year to complete all my unfinished fics, so here's hoping. Thanks for reading and occaisonally prodding me into updating. Hope you like!

I've uploaded two chapters, because apparantly I missed one. I thought I'd already posted Chapter 4!

- April :-)

* * *

Chapter 4

Albus awoke to something cold on his legs and warm against his back. Upon seeing the empty cot, he realized that he had fallen asleep on the bed and Minerva ws currently snuggled against him. Albus found that he enjoyed the feeling. He could do without the cold he felt on his legs though, which turned out to be Minerva's feet. Merlin, they're like ice!

While he was pondering how to remove the offending appendages, Minerva rolled away from him, taking the blanket with her. Still sleepy, he chuckled silently in spite of himself. So, our dear Professor McGonagall is a blanket hog! Albus tugged on what little of the comforter was still covering him, pulling it entirely around himself.

Minerva, suddenly feeling cold, woke up and turned over to find Albus completely engulfed in the covers. Trying not to wake him, Minerva gently pulled on the blanket. When she was just about covered, Albus yanked the blanket back and hoped Minerva didn't see his smile. He was wrong, of course.

"I saw that smirk, Albus Dumbledore!" Minerva pulled with all her might on the comforter, starting a tug 'o war match. It ended with Albus overpowering her and yanking so hard that both the blanket and Minerva ended up on top of him.

Neither said a word as they stared into each other's eyes. Minerva was lost in his twinkling eyes and found it hard to breathe. "I win," Albus whispered. His hands had landed on her slender hips. Minerva felt herself being drawn in by his intense stare and she moved her face closer to his. _What would he do if I kissed him?_

Knock, knock, knock. "Good morning! Room service!" The moment ruined, Minerva rolled off of Albus and put on her tartan robe. Albus got out of bed as well and went to answer the door.

After tipping the man an appropriate amount, Albus and Minerva sat down to a delightful breakfast, their morning tumble put out of their minds.

"So, what is on the agenda for today?"

"I thought we might visit the theater."

Minerva's face lit up. "That would be wonderful!"

* * *

A few hours later, Minerva was not so pleased. "Albus!" she whispered, quite harshly, "this was not what I had in mind when you said we were going to the theater."

"Well, we are technically at the theater. I'm sorry, my dear, but hasn't this tour been most interesting! I mean, I never would have guessed that they used hydraulics to move the different backdrops into place with only three minutes to spare," said Albus, who was enjoying himself.

"Yes, that was all fascinating," admitted Minerva, who couldn't bear to upset him because he looked so cute when he was excited about something. Of course, she considered upsetting him when they entered the backstage area and the dressing rooms, where a gaggle of showgirls were waiting for them in full costume. A question and answer session and photo op followed. Albus had several pictures taken of him surrounded by the statuesque women who, in their three-inch heels and three-foot high headdresses, towered over Albus like Amazons. She did pull out the small camera that they were given at the travel agency and snapped a picture of Albus trying on one of the girls' feathered headdress. It would make an entertaining Christmas card this year, she thought.

Minerva watched as Albus charmed each of the dancers with his twinkling eyes and bright smile. Her stomach clenched and she felt an uncontrollable urge to hex them every time they reached out to feel his beard, which they apparently found fascinating, or pat his arm. Why am I feeling so territorial? I have no claim on him - do I? Do I wish I did?

They decided to stay at Bally's for lunch and while munching on their shrimp cocktails, Albus pondered where to go next.

"As long as there are no showgirls, anywhere is fine," said Minerva, with more contempt than she really meant. "I am your guest, after all."

Albus paused, his fork not two inches from his mouth. "I always meant for you to enjoy yourself as well, my dear. You are not simply here to keep my company, though I might add that I find your company most pleasing no matter where we are."

Minerva couldn't help but blush. She tried to hide it by taking a sip of her iced tea. "So, you seemed to enjoy all the attention those women were giving you."

Albus' ears perked up and he tried not to smirk. "Is that a hint of jealousy I detect in your voice, Professor McGonagall?"

"It most certainly is not! I was just making an observation and meant nothing by it," she stammered. Oh, you're not fooling anyone, Minerva.

"I see. Actually, lovely as they were, those women are most certainly not my type."

Before she could stop herself, Minerva blurted out, "What is your type, then?"

"A woman with intelligence, loyalty, and a charming addiction to ginger newts." His eyes never wavered from her face as he spoke.

Minerva was speechless. Was that a confession? Her usually quick intellect stumbled about for something to say. "If I ever come across such a woman, I'll send her your way," she said, slightly breathless.

"Thank you," he said. If he was disappointed in her statement, he betrayed nothing.

The couple had no time to dwell on it as the food arrived and they ate the rest of their lunch in relative silence.


	5. Ch5 Minerva, Tigers, and Wayne Newton

Chapter 5

"What have you decided?" he asked, a bit impatiently.

Minerva ran her finger down the page, stopping midway. "Here, this looks nice. The Secret Garden and Dolphin Habitat at the Mirage. We can see those beautiful white tigers there!"

Albus smiled at her excitement. "You've always had a soft spot for cats, my dear."

"Well, they are one of the most intelligent creatures on the planet."

Albus chuckled softly. "That explains why your animagus form is one for you are one of the most intelligent witches on the planet."

She blushed beautifully and playfully swatted him on the arm. "There are plenty of more intelligent witches out there than I."

"Perhaps, but none are as lovely."

Minerva felt again that peculiar feeling in her stomach, like a hundred butterflies flapping at once and blushed a deeper shade this time. She wondered why Albus was all of a sudden giving her all these compliments. Minerva wasn't complaining, but she was unsure of his intentions and her own. Did she really want something to happen between them? What if it didn't work? What if it did? She did know that she was the happiest she'd been in a while and he had a lot to do with that.

* * *

Albus watched as Minerva fed the dolphins fish and spoke to one of their trainers. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but he was becoming more bold in his remarks. He knew he should just stop beating around the bush and tell her straight out that he was in love with her. Albus was a little afraid that she wouldn't feel the same, even though he knew she cared about him a great deal. He too had lots of questions. What if she just wanted to remain friends? What if she thought he was too old? What if there was someone else in her life? 

"Albus, come here and pet this dolphin! She's beautiful!" Minerva called to him, not hiding the childlike wonder in her voice.

He smiled widely and joined her next to the pool. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the dolphin's head, leaving her own atop his. "Doesn't that feel incredible?"

"Yes, quite," he replied, only half referring to the dolphin's skin and thinking more about the softness of her own as it brushed the back of his hand.

They spent half an hour more exploring the Garden, marvelling at the variety of wildcats. Minerva fell in love with some baby white tigers that were frolicking around their mother. Albus couldn't resist purchasing a stuffed animal version from the gift shop. When they were back home, he planned on charming it to play just like its flesh and blood counterparts.

* * *

Back at the Excalibur, they stopped at the consierge desk to purchase tickets for a show that evening. Albus, still feeling guilty for making Minerva hang around showgirls, let her pick the show. Though, he wasn't exactly happy with her choice. 

"Oh! Wayne Newton! When I was younger, the girls and I went to see him play in London, we were quite enraptured. We'll take two of those, please," Minerva said with a wistful smile, not giving Albus the chance to say anything.

He had felt a twinge of jealousy for a man who had left a young Minerva McGonagall enraptured, as she put it. He was hoping to do that himself!

Some hours later, Albus stared at his reflection in the mirror. He scarecly recognized himself. He wore a full blown muggle tuxedo and, upon seeing how his long white beard clashed horribly with the suit, he transfigured it into a much shorter one.

The bathroom door opened and Minerva shyly walked out wearing a shimmering dress made of midnight blue sequins. It hung a bit off the shoulders, giving Albus a glimpse of the milky white skin which normally hid beneath her robes. Her hair was up in a loose bun, with a few curls hanging down on her neck. Suffice it to say he was absolutely transfixed.

Minerva was having a similar experience upon seeing Albus. "Your beard?" she exclaimed.

"It's only for tonight. It didn't look right with this sort of attire." He took a gulp of air. "My dear, you look stunning. I shall be the envy of every man tonight."

Minerva blushed. "I do like your beard better long, but you look very handsome with it short and wearing that tuxedo."

He crossed the room, pausing to grab what looked like a muggle necktie. Taking out his wand, he waved it over the piece of cloth and it changed into a sparkling diamond necklace. "I think this would go very well with your dress."

She turned around as he fastened it around her neck, his fingers just barely touching her skin. "Thank you," she whispered, fighting for breath in the tension that just filled the room.

Albus held out an elbow to her. "Shall we away, my lady?"

* * *

The theater was packed, but they had managed to get front row seats. The lights darkened, the band started to play, and out walked Mr. Las Vegas himself. The audience cheered as he started to sing, sauntering to the music and winking at a lady here and there. 

Albus was surprised to find himself tapping his toes along to the beat. He glanced over at Minerva who swayed with the music, mouthing the words along with Wayne.

Later in the concert, Wayne announced that he was going to sing a love song, one made famous by another Vegas icon – Elvis Presley. "Wise men say…" he began. He moved down into the audience, singing the lines to several different women. Nearing the end of the song, he paused in front of Minerva. He took her hand and knelt down. She was trying very hard not to blush and Albus was trying very hard to keep his jealousy in check. After the last bars were sung, Wayne kissed her hand and winked at Albus. "You're a lucky man, my friend. Don't let this one go," he said as he got off the floor.

Without thinking, Albus replied, "I don't plan to."


	6. Ch6 Ridin' in Style

Thanks for all the great comments. I'm glad you still enjoy this. I'm afraid this chapter is shorter than I like them to be, but it turned out to be more of a lead in to the next chapter.

- April :-)

Chapter 6

Minerva's heart was pounding in her chest ever since she heard Albus utter those words. At first, she wasn't too sure if she had heard him right, but deep down she had heard him clear as a bell. _I don't plan to._ After the curtains went down, they still rang out in her mind. She hadn't said anything to him, finding that every time she looked at him, her mouth went dry and her mind blank.

Albus was a little worried about his slip of the tounge, especially since Minerva hadn't said anything to him. He knew she heard and couldn't believe that he had actually said it out loud. He wondered what she was thinking. Maybe she's upset with me for making such a presumption? As he escorted her out of the theater, he smiled and she blushed a violent shade of red.

They stood out in front of the Stardust Hotel, still arm in arm. "How are we going to get back to our hotel?" she asked, finally managing to put some words together.

As if on cue, a long black limosine pulled up in front of them. "In style, my dear." The driver got out and moved quickly to open the door for them.

"Good evening," he said in greeting to them both.

After they were settled into the leather seats and sipping some wine, Minerva spoke again. "When did you have time to arrange this?"

He grinned, boyishly, making himself look twenty years younger. "During intermission. I hope you like it. Much more classier than a taxi."

"It's wonderful." She took another sip of wine, hoping to calm her nerves.

Albus, who thought he was quite debunaire by procuring a limo, suddenly found himself as nervous as a schoolboy. Before he knew it, he had gone through two glasses of wine. He stared at the empty glass for a moment, lost in thought. "Minerva, do you have any regrets?"

She poured herself another glass while thinking of something to say. "In regards to what?" she asked, stalling.

"Anything. Just in general."

"I don't know. I like to think that I've lived a fufilling life." She paused to drink more wine, vaguely registering that they were both going through the bottle like water. "Though, when I was a young girl…no it's silly."

Albus laughed at her reluctance. "No, no, go on. You shouldn't be embarassed about anything in front of me! Here, let me open another bottle, that will get you talking."

Minerva mocked being afronted by his presumption. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Albus Dumbledore!"

"Is it working?" That comment earned him a playful swat on the arm. "It might be working on me. It's been a while since I've imbibed so much alchohol." He happily refilled her glass and his.

Minerva giggled, an effect of the wine, seeing as how Minerva McGonagall does not giggle. "Very well. When I was 5, I started taking ballet lessons…"

* * *

Half an hour later, saw another wine bottle emptied, and the two of them laughing hysterically. "So, you wanted to be a ballerina?" asked Albus, between chuckles.

"It's not funny!" Minerva said, despite the fact that she was laughing too. "Sometimes, I wish I had stuck with it. I was quite good you know."

"I would love to see you in a tutu," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, if I have to wear a tutu, than you have to wear those dreadful tights that the male dancers wear," she remarked back to him.

"Codpiece, optional?"

Minerva slapped him on the leg in fun. "Why, you dirty old man!"

All of a sudden, the limo hit a bump, knocking her into Albus. Unprepared for her sudden appearance practically in his lap, he fell over, taking Minerva with him. Now laying on the seat, with Albus beneath her, Minerva felt the air within the limo suddenly get thick. The atmosphere changing instantly.

She found herself lost within his twinkling eyes. The look in them brought out a long hidden desire and she felt her skin tingle. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Albus looked up into her lovely face, reddened slightly by the wine, and knew that there would be no turning back. He had to kiss her. So what if she slapped him in the face or that they were both quite drunk; he simply had to do it. "I'm perfectly fine," he muttered, quickly capturing her lips with his. To his delight, she returned the kiss with equal fervor.

After a few blissful moments, they sat up and stared at each other, neither one wanting to break the silence. "I'm sorry," Albus finally blurted out.

Minerva reached over and took his hand. "Don't be. I think we've been dancing around each other long enough." Albus brought her hand up to his face and kissed it softly. "Now, open another bottle and, as I heard Ron Weasley say, let's get completely schnockered!"

Albus let out a loud belly laugh. "I think we're halfway there already. Did you really just say 'schnockered'? Anyhow, whilst in our wondrous mutual states of inebriation, promise you won't take advantage of me?"

She surprised the hell out of him by replying, "I make no promise of the kind."


	7. Ch7 Magic and a Hangover Don't Mix

Thanks, as always, for reading.

Chapter 7

Minerva awoke with a start as the phone rang promptly at 8am for their wake-up call. The ringing amplified in her skull tenfold and she glared at the infernal muggle contraption causing the lamp next to it to break in two. Apparently, magic and a hangover don't mix well. "Damn," she muttered. A second later the phone stopped ringing and spontaneously combusted.

"Is it morning already?" came a groggy voice beside – or rather – underneath her.

Minerva sat up slowly, rubbing her temples and trying not to get sick all over Albus. "It was morning when we went to sleep. At least, I think it was." She shifted her weight off of him and knocked several papers and casino chips onto the floor. Judging from the state of the bed, the fact that they were still in their clothes from last night, and the way everything was just scattered about – they returned from their night of drunken revelry and passed out. "Oh, my head is going to explode any second now."

Albus stood up, then sat back down, then stood up again and wandered over to the dresser and pulled out a bag filled with several flasks. He selected one with a red Gryffindor lion engraved on it and brought it to Minerva.

"Merlin's toe, Albus, didn't you have enough last night?" cried Minerva.

"It's Severus' hangover potion." He took a swig and handed it to her. She made a face as it went down.

"He could have at least added some better flavoring to it." However, when her headache and nausea subsided after only five minutes, she felt that she could forgive him. She looked around the hotel room and sighed. "Albus, what on earth did we do last night?"

He was busy removing his bow tie in the mirror and smirked at her reflection in it. "We got schnockered."

She began picking up the papers that had fallen off the bed. "Very funny, Albus. It really bothers me that most of the night is a blur."

"Well, I hope you didn't forget the part where snogged like teenagers," he ventured.

Her face went red and a small smile formed. "How could I forget that." She looked down at a paper in her hand and let out a small yell. "This has to be some kind of joke!"

Albus moved beside her, taking the paper from her shaking hands. Along the top, he read the words, _State of Nevada, Marriage Certificate._ Right there underneath the date was his name – his full name – and below that was Minerva's. He bent down and grabbed the other papers. They were receipts from the clerk's office for their marriage license and from the Little White Wedding Chapel

"I don't think it's a joke, my dear," said Albus, softly.

Minerva's mouth went thin and her eyes widened. "How could we have possibly gotten married and not remember it!" In her mind, she suddenly saw a jumble of images and sounds.

_"Minerva, why is it that you never married?"_

_"Perhaps, it was because I had never found the right man."_

_A caress here; a gentle nibble there. "Do you think you could ever marry me?"_

_Her fingers playing with his short beard, hoping to run them through it once it was long again. "Are you asking?"_

_"Would you say yes if I was?"_

_"Don't you think it's a bit soon?"_

_He carefully brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "I wanted to marry you 35 years ago."_

_"Then I suppose I shouldn't make you wait any longer."_

Minerva dropped her head in shame. "Bloody hell, Albus, it was my idea. I'm starting to remember bits and pieces."

Albus grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "It was nobody's fault. We were both there."

"What do you suppose we do about this?"

"We could get an anulment, if that's what you want," Albus ventured quietly.

Minerva had to admit to herself that she wasn't quite sure. She stood up and began to pace, a sure sign that she was upset. Albus rubbed his temples, willing his mind to remember anything more from last night. What he wouldn't give for a pensieve right about now. After a few minutes of watching Minerva wear down the carpet, his efforts were rewarded.

_"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore. Follow me and we'll take some photographs."_

_They followed the young women into another room, where a blonde man awaited them._

_"This is David, he'll get you all set up," she said before she walked out the door._

_The man looked up at the couple and shock was clearly written on his face. "Professor Dumbledore? Professor McGonagall?" he stammered._

_Albus squinted his eyes at the photographer. "Davey Biggerton!" He clumsily clapped the man on the back. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I work here, sir. I was just about to ask you the same thing. I didn't know that you and Professor McGonagall were involved."_

_Albus motioned with his finger for David to come closer. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Neither did we."_

"David Biggerton!" Albus suddenly shouted.

Minerva stopped her pacing and stared wildly at him. "What?"

"David Biggerton. Graduated a year or two after Severus. He was in Slytherin house. He was the photographer at the chapel!"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I'm positive."

She sat back down upon the bed, her head aching again. "What time do those receipts say we were at the chapel?"

Albus picked up the small paper and looked it over. "This receipt was made at 12:37 AM. Why?"

"Do you think we came back here straight away or did we have more adventures that we can't remember?"

Her question would be answered by a knock at the door. Albus rose to see who it was. He opened the door on a man in his mid-30's, dressed in a tan suit with an Excalibur badge. "Good morning, sir, how can I help you?"

The man smiled, showing off perfect white teeth, reminding Minerva of Gilderoy Lockhart. "Actually, Mr. Dumbledore, I'm here to help you." He stepped in and greeted both of them with a handshake. "I'm Ken Folgert, one of the casino managers here, and on behalf of Excalibur Hotel, we would like to comp you for another two nights in one of our penthouse suites."

"Comp us?" Minerva inquired, unsure of his meaning.

"Sorry, it means complimentary. We want you to stay another two nights in our penthouse suite. Mrs. Dumbledore, if you don't mind me saying, I heard you played some game last night. Speaking of, your winnings are being stored as credit until you choose to withdraw them. My pit bosses can't stop talking about you. They haven't seen a craps game that exciting in years!"

Minerva stood with her mouth agape – completely speechless. Albus quickly drew Ken's attention away from her. "I'm afraid we have to return home this afternoon, but we thank you for the offer."

"No problem! Come back another time and do it. We'll keep it on file. I won't keep you any longer. Have a safe trip home and I hope to see you folks back here soon."

After he left, Minerva still stood with her mouth open like a fish. "Minerva, dear?" asked Albus.

"Apparently, we did have another adventure. What the hell was he talking about? Craps? I've never played it before in my life."

"Until last night and it sounds like you're quite good."

Minerva managed to close her mouth. "I am never drinking alcohol again. Look at how much trouble it's got me in." She noticed the slightly hurt look on Albus' face and regretted her words instantly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suggest…"

He raised a hand to cut her off. "Don't trouble yourself any more, my dear. To be honest, I'm a little grateful to the alcohol. How else would I find myself married to such a beautiful and, now rich, woman."

In spite of herself, Minerva smiled at him. Is it really so bad to suddenly be married to him? Her heart was telling her that it wasn't. Albus, as if sensing her change of attitude, moved nearer to her, his penetrating eyes sending tingling sensations up and down her spine. He took her hands into his and leaned down a bit, bringing his lips to hers. She suddenly felt extremely nervous, but as soon as they made contact she melted into his kiss. Although, they had kissed plenty of times the night before, this felt new. Now, their minds were clear – no alcohol to give them a boost. Albus' arms moved to embrace her and they were suddenly engaged in such a passionate kiss that Minerva curled her toes into the carpet.

After they parted, Albus stared into her eyes and spoke softly, "I love you, Minerva. I mean that. But, if you wish to dissolve this marriage, I will understand and support that decision."

"You wish to remain married?"

"If you'll have me."

Minerva was not entirely surprised, but it caught her off guard – her body still reeling from the effects of his kiss. While her heart longed to say yes right away, her head demanded that she think this through. "I need a little time to think about it, Albus."

He smiled brilliantly, but she could see his apprehension reflected in those sparkling pools of blue. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

A/N: You all knew they would end up at a wedding chapel, it's what Vegas is known for, among other things. And yes, I too, got married at the Little White Wedding Chapel. 


	8. Ch8 Home Sweet Home

A huge thank you to all my readers. I'm glad my silly little fic amuses you. For those who are not familiar with the game of craps, all I can tell you is that it is played with dice and apparently if you roll a "7" or "11" it's good. I'm not sure exactly how it works. I've just seen it played and it looks way too complicated for me, so I will stick to slot machines and poker.

- April :-)

Chapter 8

After a light breakfast courtesy of room service, Albus and Minerva spent their time packing and afterwards went for a short walk around the hotel. Trying to jar their memories, they wandered though the casino. It was unusually quiet, as it was still morning, but as they passed the craps tables on their way to retrieve Minerva's winnings, two of the casino workers waved to them, shouting something that sounded like, "Lady Dice!"

Cashing out Minerva's winnings took only a few minutes. It was very frustrating to Minerva that everyone seemed to know who she was, yet they were all strangers to her. Without even glancing at the amount, she pocketed the cashier's check and urged Albus onward.

"Well, my dear," he said with a sigh, "we're just going to have to wait until we can have a look in my pensieve."

After retrieving their luggage, checking out of the hotel, and surviving another manic taxi ride to the Magical Tourism Agency, they found themselves back in Leslie's office.

"Well, how did you two like our little town?" she asked, giggling at her own joke.

Albus smiled broadly. "Well, I certainly won't forget our adventures here!"

"Fabulous!" she exclaimed. "We look forward to seeing you again. Now, I just need that Replenishing Wallet back and I'll give you your portkey. Oh, you should receive a little survey about your experience in a day or two. We'd appreciate your feedback." Leslie opened a drawer and fished out a red poker chip. "It will activate in exactly ten minutes. You can wait in the Traveling Room right next door. Have a pleasant day, Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore!"

Minerva stiffened as she rose from her chair, but before she could say anything, she was ushered out by Albus. There was an awkward silence as they waited. Minerva shrunk down their luggage, but said no more after that. Albus glanced at his watch several times, knowing that Minerva was in no mood for conversation. When the ten minutes had passed, he gently nudged her arm and held out the chip. Several seconds later they were back at the Ministry of Magic. From there, they apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Both cast an appreciative eye toward the castle, glad to be within its sights again.

As they walked up to the castle, Minerva stopped Albus with a hand on his arm. "Thank you taking me with you. It was nice to get away for a few days. Although, I didn't expect this much to happen." She paused to transfigure her muggles clothes into her familiar teaching robes. "I still need some time to reflect on all this."

"Like I said earlier, take all the time you need." Taking a cue from Minerva, he charmed his beard back to its original state and transfigured his own clothes. "I was actually starting to get used to muggle clothing. Perhaps, I should wear them more often."

She laughed. It was sweet and melodious, warming Albus' heart. "I doubt any of the students, or the staff for that matter, would take you seriously in a bright orange Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts."

* * *

Minerva entered her rooms and delighted in being back in such a familiar setting. She could never get used to the fast-paced lifestyle of Las Vegas, but it was a nice change of scenery. Albus invited her to join him in his office after dinner so they could use his pensieve. Minerva was almost afraid of what they might find. She took out her wand and charmed her luggage back to their natural size and began to unpack. In the midst of her various garments flying back to their homes in her wardrobe, she spied the crisp white paper that was their marriage certificate. She stopped for a moment to read it, though she knew by heart what it said. 

Her mind wandered back to when she was in Albus' arms, kissing him. "Isn't this what I had always dreamed of?" she asked herself. "To be loved by Albus Dumbledore? To fall asleep in his arms? To be his partner in life, not just at school?" She paced the floor, ending up in front of a mirror. "So, what if it didn't happen the way you had imagined it would, you've waited long enough!" She sighed. "But what will everyone think?" After a few minutes of arguing with her reflection, Minerva sided with her heart. "Who cares what they think!" she declared to her bedroom. With determination, she went to freshen up before telling Albus of her decision.

* * *

At the same time that Minerva was conversing with her mirror, Albus, while unpacking his own bags, was regaling Fawkes with stories of their time away. "You know, my old friend, I never in a million years would have guessed that after asking Minerva to accompany me, we would come home married!" 

Fawkes whistled a joyful tune in honor of his master's happiness. But in the blink of an eye Albus' mood changed. "What if she wants to dissolve our marriage? Of course, I would not blame her in the least, but maybe I was too forward with my feelings, old boy? Showering her with compliments and confessing my undying love – I'm surprised she didn't run away screaming." Fawkes cooed supportively. "Of course, we were quite drunk, so I doubt she would have ran very far before falling over." In his mutterings, he had forgotten that it had been at Minerva's insistence that they get schnockered in the first place. With a wave of his hand, his clothing found their way back to his closet and he left the room to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Minerva checked her appearance several times as she walked the corridors toward Albus' quarters. She had worn the same robes plenty of times before, but she was nervous. Her heart beat sped up the closer she got to his rooms. It seemed to echo off the walls of the silent hallways. _Hold on. _Minerva stopped suddenly. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that the castle seemed unusually quiet. She hadn't seen a teacher or ghost since they had returned. She shrugged, perhaps they've all gone for the day. 

Upon reaching the portrait that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's quarters, she had calmed her nerves a bit. The occupant of the portrait was a wizard from the 1500's. Before Minerva could ask him to inform Albus of her arrival, he bowed gallantly and said, "Ah, my lady, please come in." She stood perplexed and unmoving as it opened. Albus probably already knew you were coming, she thought. With a muttered, "Thank you," she stepped through. Her initial thought about Albus expecting her was dashed when upon cursory inspection, he was nowhere to be found. She called out for him, but she only heard the faint sound of music in return. Following the sound, it lead her into his bedroom and to a closed door off to the side. On the other side of the door, she heard a lively drum beat and two distinct different voices. Both were singing, "Viva Las Vegas! Viva Las Vegas! Viva! Viva! Las Vegaaaahhhhhhssssss!" She couldn't help but giggle, even though she felt a bit guilty at listening in on his little concert. Just as she turned to head back out into his sitting room, the door opened and out walked Albus with a purple towel around his waist.

"Minerva!" he cried, instinctively clutching the towel a little tighter.

"Albus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Lord Avery let me in and I…" as she stammered, she was trying desperately to look anywhere else but at him, but her eyes kept returning to his purple towel. "I'll wait outside." She practically ran out of the room before he could speak. Albus dressed quickly and went to find her.

Minerva began apologizing the second he walked into the sitting room, but he silenced her with a finger to her lips. He motioned for her to sit down with him on the settee. "Now, my dear, please don't worry yourself. I've been caught in far more embarassing situations than this, believe me. At least you didn't see my dancing!"

She couldn't help but laugh and it made her feel less guilty about her intrusion. "Perhaps, you can show me sometime. Or, better yet, save it for the staff Christmas party!" They laughed together for several moments before Minerva felt her nerves come back in the form of butterflies in her stomach. Albus sensed her distress and reached out a hand. She took it, reveling in its softness. "I came to tell you that I've reached a decision."

Albus found that he was suddenly nervous. Expecting the worst, he looked at the carpet, turning his face away from hers, preparing himself for rejection. He felt her remove her hand from his and shift her weight. A second later her hand cupped his face, forcing it to turn in her direction. He saw no rejection in her eyes right before she placed her lips on his, the ferocity of her affection pushing him down upon the settee.

His hands roamed her back, as her own entangled themselves in his hair. Never before had he experience such bliss. Albus felt the urge to possess her, in every sense of the word. Such animalistic thoughts hadn't entered into his mind in a long time, but the woman who was kissing him so vigorously ignited a fire he had thought burned out years ago.

Minerva had opted to let her actions speak for themselves. He had looked so sad sitting there. She had to do something to reassure him – to let him know that she was not going to ask for an annulment. That, and the simple fact that she longed to kiss him again. He made her feel desireable – something most of the men in her life had failed at. She moved her body, hoping to touch more of him and felt a hardness against her leg. Oh, yes, she was very desirable.

Albus knew that if they didn't come up for air, he would take her right there in his sitting room and that was not the way he wanted their first time to be. He maneuvered them back into an upright position and tore his lips from hers. Both panting, they stared at each other. She moved to embrace him and, with her mouth just above his ear, she whispered, "I love you, Albus Dumbledore."


	9. Chp9 Rest of World Be Damned

A/N: I had thought about just ending with that last chapter, but I had this chapter in my head since I started the fic, so I had to do it. It's short, but I couldn't think of more to add right now. I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I had to add something in here about Jo's revelation that our esteemed headmaster bats for the other team, if you know what I mean.

- April :-)

* * *

Chapter 9

It had taken several futile attempts to leave Albus' quarters before the new couple finally managed to make it through the portrait door – largely thanks to a loud rumble from Albus' stomach.

They walked down the hall arm in arm, both of them so wrapped up in the other that they failed to notice the portraits' whispering amongst themselves as they passed.

"Albus," Minerva said, "have you seen any of the staff since we came back?"

He wrinkled his brow in thought. "Now that you mention it, I don't believe I've seen or heard any of them."

"You don't suppose anything has happened?" Minerva ventured, the war with Voldemort still fresh in her mind.

Albus shook his head and patted her hand. "No, no, I don't think anything bad has happened. Remember, this is the first summer in a long time that no one has had to worry about Death Eater attacks or Tom Riddle jumping out of a broom closet to say, 'Boo!' I would hope that everyone took a vacation like we did."

Minerva laughed out loud. "Boo?"

He smiled at her. "I dearly love the sound of your laugh. I shall bring it upon myself to make you do it more often."

"Just promise me you'll never do it when I'm drinking anything. I'm terrified of the idea of liquid shooting out of my nose. It happened once when I was a First-Year and it was the most embarrassing moment of my life."

Just as they were at the doors to the Great Hall, Albus winked at her. "Oh, I doubt that, my dear. You are, after all, married to an eccentric old coot now."

Minerva shook her head and untangled her arm from his as Albus moved to opened the door for her. "I could never think of you as…"

"SURPRISE!!!!"

Albus and Minerva stopped in their tracks as the room erupted in applause, whistles, and fireworks. The room was filled with Hogwarts staff, Order members, ghosts, some students, and even people that they didn't recognize. They exchanged puzzled glances before noticing the rather large, bright banner hanging in the middle of the Great Hall.

'CONGRATULATIONS, MR. AND MRS. DUMBLEDORE!'

Suddenly, they were bombarded with handshakes, hugs, and kisses. "Minerva, you sly thing, sneaking off to Las Vegas to elope with the Headmaster!" cried Poppy Pomfrey.

"Poppy, what in Merlin's name is going on? How did everyone find out?" Minerva asked frantically.

Hermione Granger answered the question before Poppy could open her mouth. "You're on the front page of the Daily Prophet!" The young witch handed her the paper and Minerva saw one of their wedding pictures. It was taken with a Muggle camera, so it was unmoving. Above it in bold letters were the words, 'Esteemed Headmaster runs off with Deputy.' She read on a little.

'_Not wasting any time now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been vanquished, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has surprisingly eloped with Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration and Deputy Headmistress of the same school.' _

Albus made it back to her side and she showed him the paper. They read more together.

'_Just how long has this relationship been going on? I, Rita Skeeter, plan to find out. Look for my column in Sunday's edition as I delve into the secret romance of Hogwart's leaders. Were they really talking about school business during those late night meetings? What does this mean now for the school's administration? And are there any other hidden relationships amongst the rest of the staff?'_

Albus, trying to find the humor in the situation, laughed at the insinuation of his staff members having sordid affairs with each other. "Watch out, Poppy. You and Hagrid might be found out!"

Poppy swatted him playfully and whispered quite loudly. "Shhh! You promised you wouldn't tell."

Minerva, however, found nothing funny in the situation. She was furious. "I swear, if I ever see that woman again I am going to tell her just what she can do with that Quick-Quotes Quill of hers. Albus, how did the Daily Prophet get a hold of – it was that photographer! What was his name? Biggerton! Ooooh, once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin."

Albus let Minerva finish her tirade before patting her on the arm. "Can you excuse us a moment, Poppy?" He sat Minerva down and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I know this is unexpected, but everyone was going to find out eventually anyway. Besides, they all seem to be happy for us. Perhaps everyone else saw something between us even before we did?"

She sighed loudly. "I know Albus, but now the whole of the wizarding world will know about our night of drunkenness. No doubt Biggerton will be giving an exclusive interview about how we stumbled into the chapel in the middle of the night smelling like a winery. What will they think of us?"

"Who cares! I've lived long enough to discover that as long as you are happy with yourself, it doesn't matter what others think. Our closest friends will support us, so why do we need the rest of the world."

Minerva brought her hand up to caress his face. "I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted a bit. I suppose I'm not as secure with myself as you are, dear. You know, for a old coot, you can speak wisely sometimes." Albus laughed at that and her trepidations started to melt away. "Rest of the world be damned, then." Forgetting about the celebration going on around them, she leaned in and kissed him heartily.

"Ohhhh, that's so sweet!" cried Hermione, squeezing Ron Weasley's hand tightly.

"Ugh!" Ron exclaimed. "I didn't need to see that. You know I always thought the old boy was gay."

"Ronald!" she shouted before giving him a well deserved smack on the back of the head.

THE END

Oh, sorry…THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER


End file.
